


The Famous Roommate

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Slut Shaming, Creampie, Curious Cat prompt, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Fucked Stupid, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Threesome, anal gape, belly bulge, cock slut Peter Quill, roommate au, size queen Peter Quill, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Curious Cat Anon wanted: Thor and Steve’s behemoth cocks fill Quill’s hungry ass at the same time + dirty talk and belly bulge pls
Relationships: Peter Quill/Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Avengers Erotica [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981435
Kudos: 165





	The Famous Roommate

“So this is the famous roommate huh?” Steve hummed as he popped the tab of his soda as he watched from the door of Thor’s room as Thor openly groped his roommate’s plush, round ass as the brunet moaned openly as the large blond sucked at his throat. 

“Steve meet Peter, Peter this is my buddy Steve who is going to be lending a hand tonight.” Thor chuckled when Peter rutted against him in excitement when Peter raked his eyes over the other blond who was now just wearing low-slung sweatpants showing off the line of his growing erection and his toned muscles. 

“I’ve heard all the stories about you, Peter, every single one and I want to see how true they are.” Steve set his soda down and walked over to the side, placing his hand on the swell of Peter’s ass and chuckled when Peter arched up into it as Thor took his mouth in a dirty kiss. 

“Come on Pete, show Stevie here how cock hungry you are.” Thor smacked Peter’s ass as he spoke when their kiss broke.

“Fuck yeah, been wanting this for a while.” Peter panted, his voice already on the edge of sounding wrecked and his eyes blown wide as he rolled off of Thor and onto the bed next to his roommate with benefits. 

Steve palmed himself through his sweatpants as Peter wiggled out of his pants, leaving his whole body naked, flushed and on display.

“Fuck,” Steve muttered as Peter rolled onto his stomach before pushing his knees up under himself, his ass was now high in the air and lube was obvious and copious between his perky cheeks. 

“How often do you fuck him?” Steve asked as he accepted the lube from Thor was rubbing some onto his thick length as Peter reached back and tugged his cheeks wide, showing both blond men his twitching, loose hole. 

“At least twice a day, he even warms my cock while I do work or watch the game. He’s always fucking gagging for it,” Thor chuckled when Peter’s cock visibly twitched at the words making Steve give his cock a solid pump. 

“I can see that, you mind if I go first then? Since you fuck his tight ass daily?” Steve gripped the base of his cock as Peter made an excited noise at the idea of finally getting fucked. 

“Go ahead, I do love watching his greedy fuck hole get stretched wide.” Thor waved his hand as he lounged on his side to watch the two. Steve grinned and shuffled forward on his knees, pushing the fat head of his cock into Peter’s twitching hole. Steve moaned out as the other’s hole swallowed his cock eagerly. 

Peter muffled his eager, happy noise into the pillow below his head as he lifted his hips and pushed back. The action allowed more of Steve’s cock to slide into him. Steve grunted and grasped Peter’s hips and used his new hold to yank the brunet back, forcing his whole length into the warm, greedy hole below him. 

Peter let out a strangled, pleased noise into his pillow as he gripped the blankets below him as his mind emptied as his world focused down on the girth and weight of Steve’s cock so deep inside of him. Peter couldn’t help but lift his hips higher as his cock slowly leaked pre-cum, helpless noises already falling from his mouth as Steve began to fuck into him moments later. 

Thor’s bedroom was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Steve’s grunts and Peter’s sinful noises as the brunet was fucked into the mattress by his roommate’s friend. 

“You just gonna sit there or are we gonna double team this cock slut?” Steve shook his blond bangs off of his forehead as he glanced over to Thor who was lazily stroking his cock as he watched with dark eyes where Steve’s cock was disappearing into Peter’s upturned ass. 

“Get him up and ready for me then,” Thor pushed himself up into a sitting position and laughed when Steve stilled his movements earning a whine from Peter who wiggled his hips in displeasure. Peter let out a breathless yelp when Steve hauled him upwards.

Peter gasped and grabbed at whatever he could reach as Steve readjusted their positions. Peter was still seated on Steve’s rock hard cock, but now on his lap with his back pressed to Steve’s chest and his legs draped over the blond’s arms that were holding him open and exposed. 

“You look so full already, but we both know you want more don’t you slut?” Thor rumbled in a low sensual tone as he moved into the place between Steve’s sprawled legs and ran his fingers over where Peter’s rim was spread open around Steve’s throbbing cock. 

“P-Please, fuck, give me more Thor,” Peter pleaded, his eyes hazy with need and Thor just patted his roommate’s cheek before he added lube to his fingers and slowly, one by one wiggled them into Peter alongside Steve’s cock. Peter gasped and sputtered as he was stretched wider and wider with each move of Thor’s fingers while Steve stayed still while sucking harsh looking marks into his shoulder blades and throat. 

“You ready?” Thor asked both of the other men as he nudged the head of his cock against Peter’s full hole. 

“Do it,” Steve nodded as Peter gave his nod before his mouth dropped open and his face went blank as his mind stuttered to a complete stop as Thor inched his way into him. 

By the time that both Steve and Thor were sheathed fully inside of Peter, the brunet wasn’t fully coherent anymore and his head was lolling to the side but his eyes were locked on the way his stomach was distended by the two sizeable cocks that were deep inside of him. 

“Fuck he’s tight,” Steve grunted as he tightened his hold on Peter’s slack legs as Thor began to slowly rock his hips, making Steve and Peter moan and writhe as the larger blond began to set the pace. 

“Feels good though right?” Thor panted with a sharp grin as he increased his pace, fucking both Peter and Steve in a way. 

“Damn right,” Steve panted as he began to give his short thrusts up into Peter. Peter let out a babble of nonsensical noises as he clung to Thor’s shoulders as he took every thrust the two blond’s were giving them. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna!” Peter rambled out unable to piece any more words together as his eyes rolled up into his head when both their cocks hit against his prostate repeatedly. He missed the smug looks Thor and Steve traded as the brunet’s cock spurted out ropes of cum, coating both his own and Thor’s stomachs with his release as he shook and gasped through his powerful orgasm. 

“Shit,” Steve moaned as he hid his face in Peter’s throat as his hips stilled as he spilled into the brunet on his lap. Thor grunted as he felt both of his bedfellow’s orgasms hit and his own was dragged out of him, he added his load inside of Peter alongside Steve’s. 

Peter gasped and whimpered as one after the other the two blond’s pulled out of him and he could feel the emptiness they left behind. He could feel how wide he was gaping and he could feel the gush of cum that escaped him when he was laid on his back. 

“God just look at that gape, look how much of our cum he is leaking,” Steve said breathlessly as he stared at the wide rim that used to be tight as it leaked both and Thor’s cum. Peter was still out of it, flushed and breathing evenly even if his eyes were dim and a stupid smile on his lips. 

“Told you he was a greedy cock slut,” Thor chuckled fondly as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“He is, you’re lucky.” Steve hummed as he tossed Thor a towel and got up to grab some water from the kitchen, knowing Thor would take care of Peter. Thor was a big softie after all even if he got rough during sex, so Steve knew Peter was in good hands.


End file.
